Listen Carefully
by Romanito
Summary: A world in which you're born with a tattoo of what your soul mates first words to you will be. Because that's not totally confusing at all, is it? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

In order to make what I'm about to tell you make sense, I'm going to have to explain something. It's fairly simple, I suppose.

Basically, we're all born with a tattoo. The tattoo is more often than not a sentence, however there have been cases where the tattoo was just one word, or even just a small picture. It's usually rather cute. A friend- well, no, an "acquaintance" of mine, if you will, is often talking about the little tomato on the left of his back. We learnt the word acquaintance yesterday. I quite like it.

Admittedly, there's a few bugs in the system. Some have an innocent 'can I borrow a pencil?' whilst others have very naughty words which my teacher wasn't pleased about. So, compared to them, I'm kind of lucky, I guess.

That being said, I'm not entirely sure if I am all that lucky. I mean, I've lived all my life in fear of someone else. No, not in the "oh, please don't kill me" fear, but the "I hope to God that man will be okay" kind of fear. Why? Well, I'm glad you asked.

My tattoo is a simple sentence, etched upon left forearm: 'Dude, I can't believe Snape killed Dumbledore!'

Who is this "Dumbledore"? Who is this "Snape"? Why did Snape kill Dumbledore? Why did my soul mate and I witness this? Did we witness it? Just what exactly happened? I am very concerned. I've always been concerned, from the very moment I understood what the tattoo meant.

I'm eleven years old, if you haven't already guessed. And don't think I'm just a dumb kid, and that it's because I'm a kid I don't know anything about my soul mate! Nobody has any idea as to when they will meet their soul mate, they only know what will be said. It's a good way to make you listen to strangers, I suppose, even those annoying buggers who try and pass you flyers in the street. Of course, you can stop listening after the first word, but that really depends on how polite of a person you are. I don't believe my soul mate is that polite of a person, especially since they're going to refer to me as "dude" on our first encounter, and when talking about someone who'd just died!

I wonder what I'll say to them? I mean, I would assume that they says their piece first. Ah, well, perhaps I should try finding this Dumbledore fellow first - I mean, I'd rather steer clear of Snape. It's an interesting name, Dumbledore, I must admit. He sounds like the kind of man who would spend his day in a bookstore.

Ah, that reminds me! I need to visit Waterstones soon. Or anywhere that sells books. I hear that a book called "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" has just come out, and I've been meaning to find something new to read. I do hope it's good.

**AN:** _Short introduction chapter~ Will I continue it? It's unlikely, but I'll try. Please review!~_


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I found out who Dumbledore is. And Snape, too.

Let me tell you, I am not impressed. In fact, when I meet my soul mate, I'm going to throttle them. There's no way Dumbledore can die! He's awesome! Sure, Snape's weird, but I absolutely refuse to believe it. My soul mate's probably just trying to trick me. Yeah, that must be it. What an absolute tosser.

Oh, I hope I have a witty response when that fateful day comes. I hope to God that my soul mate has been branded with the most embarrassing words possible in the most obvious place. I really, truly, hope they do. Hell, I'll make them get a new tattoo once I find them. A bloody stupid one! That'll teach them.

I must admit, I'm the tiniest bit thankful for my tattoo. After all, that frog seems to like Harry Potter, too. I can't wait to break the news to him. It'll serve him right for making fun of my hair! Honestly, that tosser. I don't have any doubt in my mind that the unfortunate soul he's destined to be with has something gross and perverted written on them. Then again, I don't suppose they're all that great themselves, since they're planning on loving Francis. The crazy wanker.

Antonio's still proud of his tomato. Honestly, I'm just confused as to why he's got a picture instead of words. It's not a common occurrence, you know? Does his soul mate have a matching tattoo of a tomato? It's just so weird and makes absolutely no sense. If only Antonio's soul mate had taken advantage of the situation and said something incredibly rude or stupid. That'd be way better than some dumb tomato. The idiot doesn't deserve a tattoo he can be proud of. He's too stupid. Stupid, stupid Antonio.

Gilbert, too! Gilbert's stupid. I don't really talk to him much, but he hangs around with Antonio and Francis. In general, Gilbert's an arse. I've seen his tattoo. It's on his stomach. Two simple words: "well, fuck." Of course, Gilbert is incredibly proud of having such a vulgar word permanently written on him. As for Francis, well, he has a single word written on his left leg: "sorry." It's kind of vague, really. Did someone just bump into him? Are they apologising because they don't want to live the rest of their life with the frog? I can't blame them for that one.

Trust me, though, those boys are not my friends. I hate them. I really, truly do! But since I clearly have to wait until Snape kills Dumbledore, I might as well keep you interested, right? So, I'll tell you about everyone else.

**A/N: **_Ahh I'm so awful at this I am so sorry. By the way, who should France be paired with? I don't really ship him with anyone, except maybe Canada. Anyway, let me know what you think! And I'll try to hurry it along, aha. The next few chapters will probably be about Spamano whilst I try and make time go as quickly as possible so Arthur can meet Alfred. Thank you for reading and thank you for all the kind reviews so far! (Sorry the chapters have been so short. I'm hoping to make them longer. Also, I hadn't known about the Ebene fic! I'm so sorry if it looks like I'm copying that idea! I'd never even heard of another fic with this plot, so again I'm sorry.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Almost two years later, and I've made a new friend. Okay, that sounds pathetic, but it's really not! It's just that he's new in town, and his brother has already settled in, and I don't want Francey-pants and the others targeting him. The poor lad doesn't need them on his back all the time.

The lad's called Lovino, and, though he won't tell me much about the situation, he's having a bit of an issue with his family and he says that he doesn't get on well with his brother, even though his brother seems more than willing to be with him. I don't think he really wants to talk about it, so I'm just going to leave it be. On the other hand, I haven't a doubt in my mind that the trio of wankers would try to pry it out of him.

Also, it's good for me, because Francis thinks I can't make friends. He said he was concerned about me when he found out we'd be in different classes in high school, because it meant I'd be all alone. What an idiot, am I right? I am wonderful at making friends. Even if I wasn't, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being alone! Not that I'm alone. Do you know what? I'm just going to stop.

Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to protect Lovino from the trio forever. I've done quite well, making sure that none of three get to speak to the boy and warning him of their perverted intentions. Francis touches butts. Disgusting. If he's like this at thirteen, I fear for what he'll turn into at sixteen.

Also, might I add, the second Harry Potter book came out. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I loved it, especially the car incident, however Snape still hasn't killed Dumbledore. I still hope it isn't true.

Lovino doesn't care all that much for Harry Potter, but he has read the first one and so he understands what my tattoo is on about. I'm rather thankful that he doesn't care, since the spoiler on my wrist is such a piss take for those who do enjoy the books. My brother, Allistor, being one of them, although he did insist books were for nerds and losers at first. Yet he seems to like the idea of a magical school in Scotland, and you can imagine the look on his face when he realised my tattoo was a spoiler for the series.

I think I've sussed out who Lovino's soul mate is. After a lot of asking, Lovino finally told me with a red face that his tattoo is a tomato. When I asked where it was, his face turned even redder. I don't think I want to know where his tattoo is.

'What does it mean? Having a picture instead of words.' I ask my Italian friend as I scavenge the bookstores shelves. The third book has just come out: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

'Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe I'm just a fuck up.'

'You're not. I know someone else with a picture instead of words.'

'Who?!' Lovino's staring at me intently, 'What's it a picture of?!'

'Ah... I don't quite remember...' A lie. 'He's called Antonio, though. He goes to our school, but he's not in any of our classes.' It looks like the book's not in stock. Sighing, I gesture to Lovino for us to go. The boy's grumbling something, but I can't hear what.

'Point him out to me on Monday, alright?' Lovino demands with a stern look on his face. I nod, and Lovino seems to lose himself in thought.

**A/N: **_And the Spamano begins B) To answer the question as to who Prussia will be with (pls dont read if you want it to be a surprise or w/e) he is going to be with Hungary, because I absolutely adore them together. But we'll just have to see whether Arthur and Alfred meet before Gilbert and Elizabeta, or before Francis and Matthew~ Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me if its not making any sense (and I'm terribly sorry if its not! I mean, is it weird for Arthur and Lovino to be friends?)_


	4. Chapter 4

Francis and his fuckers slide onto mine and Lovino's table during dinner on Monday. Francis begins talking about how long it's been - which is absolute bullshit because we're neighbours - and I notice that the Spanish one is being incredibly quiet.

'What's with him?' I finally inquire, pointing towards the Spaniard. Antonio glances up at me, a small, confused smile on his face. Oh. That's a first.

'Antonio here is ill!' Gilbert grins as he leans against his silent friend, 'I am his eyes and ears until he gets better!'

Francis shakes his head, 'Antonio's ill, yes, but he can see and hear just fine. He just can't talk for a bit. He has a notebook which he can write in.' Francis' eyes then flicker towards Lovino, and the tosser smiles warmly. I mean, he's trying to be warm and friendly, but he's just a perverted wanker. 'Anyway, who's your friend?'

'Lovino,' I frown, gesturing to the Italian, 'Lovino, this is Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio.' I point to each arsehole as I say their name. 'Francis is a French spanner, Gilbert is a German cunt, and Antonio is a Spanish git. Antonio has a picture tattoo.'

Lovino freezes up and stares at Antonio. Luckily for him, Antonio is so immensely stupid, he just picks up his notebook and scribbles a 'u ok?' to Lovino, who just nods and looks away. Not so luckily for Lovino, Francis isn't as stupid as his Spanish friend.

'So, what's _your_ tattoo like, hm?' Francis asks, his smile not faltering.

'Just some crappy drawing of a tomato,' Lovino mumbles with a scowl, not even noticing the way Antonio perks up, 'It doesn't even make sense.'

'A tomato?' Gilbert repeats.

'That's what I just said, stupid.' Lovino glares at the albino, but I notice his face soften slightly. I think he's a tad intimidated.

'What a coincidence! Antonio here has the exact same thing,' a grin grows on Gilbert's face as he slaps his friend on the back, 'Maybe you're each others soul mate!'

Lovino pauses, and it's painfully quiet. After a few minutes of the dead silence, Antonio's smile begins to break. Lovino turns to me.

'I'm leaving.' Oh, no. This probably isn't good. Not that I care. I mean, I suppose I'm slightly concerned for Lovino, but Antonio's a piece of crap and Lovino can do better.

'He was cute,' Francis sighs, and Antonio nods in agreement, 'Do you reckon he is your soul mate, Antonio?' Antonio nods again, a proud smile on his face. Ugh. It makes me sick. 'Are you any closer to finding yours, mon ami?' Francis returns to me, 'Non? Fret not, I am also still waiting. It's so boring, having to wait, don't you agree? Gilbert?'

'I just want to know if they're hot or not. I hope they're hot.' How painfully honest of you, Gilbert. Antonio begins scribbling again, before ripping the paper off and plonking it on the table. He then leaves with his notebook in his hand. Gilbert picks up the paper and reads it, 'I'm going to go find Lovi. Gilbert, don't be shallow. It's not all about looks! Though them being cute is a nice bonus.'

'Antonio's right, Gilbert.' Francis nods. I begin to wonder if I can leave, too. 'What do you think, Arthur? Looks or personality?'

'Both, I guess.'

'You're no fun.' Gilbert sticks his tongue out at me.

'You'd have said that if I'd said anything other than looks.'

Gilbert, knowing that I'm right, smiles and shrugs. I roll my eyes and sling my bag over my shoulder before leaving. Honestly, why did I have to have the misfortune to meet Francis Bonnefoy? He's nothing more than a pain in my neck. I can't wait to be rid of him.

I've managed to get my hands on the latest book, if you're wondering. Sitting on a bench on the playground, I begin to flick through it. Whilst my soul mate is an absolute arse for spoiling such a twist, I must admit that they have a very good taste in books.

I can see Lovino and Antonio, but they're too far to see me. Lovino's using wild hand gestures and Antonio's scribbling away on his notebook. I suppose I'll have to see if Lovino will tell me about this conversation later.

Lovino hits Antonio in the midst of his hand gestures, and I bite my lower lip to stop myself from bursting out laughing. The follow up isn't funny, though, because Lovino seems to be extremely concerned about Antonio's well being. Antonio has his hands buried in his face, and Lovino is prying at Antonio's hands to see if he's alright. Silly bugger, Antonio's probably thinking Lovino's being cute. Ugh. I'm going to throw up.

**A/N: **_I'm sorry the chapters are always so short, but I find it easier to do time jumps when there's new chapters! Also, I'm sorry that it's taking so long to meet Alfred. I didn't really think this through. I'll do my best to get them to meet soon, though! But then, of course, it'll be a matter of whether they fall in love right away, or if it'll be a i-hate-you-wait-i'm-in-love-with-you kinda thing. Which would you prefer? Let me knowwww~_


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino isn't a very open person. When I ask him what he talked about with Antonio, the boy merely flushes bright red and insists that it's none of my business. He's right, it isn't, but I still want to know. Really, it's for his own good that I know.

Alas, he doesn't tell me. Though, Lovino and I do have a lot of conversations about Antonio. Most of which are all negative, which is fine by me, but whenever I make a comment about how much of a pain Antonio is, Lovino looks at me as if I've just kicked a puppy.

'What did Antonio ever do to you?' Lovino finally asks me as the end of June rolls in, meaning another school year has almost come to an end. Lovino sure took his time with that question.

'I suppose it's because I don't get on well with Francis, so Antonio and Gilbert would have to side with the Frenchy because of their "best friend pack" or whatever.' Of course, there's the matter of how Antonio and I would get into fist fights over who owned better stuff, but I don't think I should be the one to tell Lovino that.

'Oh, who's that American bastard, by the way?' Lovino asks, and I'm thankful he changed the subject.

Alfred Jones. Just where can I begin with Alfred Jones? He is, hand on heart, the world's biggest wanker. I've never spoke to the guy, but I know enough about him. I mean, he hates English food! He hates tea! Who the hell hates tea?!

Enough about him. He disgusts me. I dare say he's worse than Francis. Alright, enough. Lovino seems to get the gist of what I'm saying and we go back to idle chatter about the weather and whatnot.

'Do you think Antonio is your soul mate, then?' I'm entering a dangerous territory, but I really want to know.

'I guess he has to be,' Lovino mumbles, 'I mean, we match, you know?'

'But do you like him?'

'Shut up.' Classic Lovino. I guess I shouldn't try and stop them from getting together. After all, I have my own matters to deal with.

Like the next bloody Harry Potter book. It still hasn't come out yet. It should be out soon, but all this waiting is going to kill me. I hear chatter among my peers about the books, but none are as drastic as the statement on my wrist. I really wish my soul mate had chosen to say something more subtle, like, "what a plot twist!" or just something like that. But, no, they had to take away all my pleasure and ruin the entire series for me.

Honestly. They better be bloody attractive.

**A/N: **_Thank you People Person I'm Not for suggesting that Alfred and Arthur know of each other but never speak to each other! That's a whole lot better, because now Arthur can just complain about Alfred until he falls in love. Ahh, I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. Thank you for reading, and thank you for all the lovely reviews! They make me smile a lot!_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. That's the fourth book and, whilst it is definitely darker than the previous three, Snape has yet to murder Dumbledore. Honestly, just how long do I have to bloody wait? Lovino's already met his, although he seems to be in complete denial. I'm just thankful that Francis is as lonely as I am, because the bastard insists upon waiting for his soul mate before even kissing anyone else. I suppose nearly everyone's like that, though.

Lovino isn't caving in, though. Antonio seems to be trying to win the tiny Italian over, but failing. At least, Antonio thinks he's failing. Lovino is constantly complaining about the Spaniard to me, which just makes it so painfully obvious that Lovino likes Antonio. Though I can't see what Lovino sees in the guy. Then again, I fall in love with an arsehole who blurts out book spoilers to strangers. God dammit, I'm so angry. Do you know how good of a series Harry Potter is? It's amazing.

Back to Lovino: it has now become a thing for the bastard trio to join Lovino and I whilst we eat. As vile as this is for me, I grit my teeth and get through it, because that way Lovino can further his relationship with Antonio. Aren't I just a delightful friend? Yes, yes, I am. I am an amazing friend, because those wankers are absolutely awful to be around. Thankfully all of Antonio's attention is on Lovino, but Gilbert is banging on about himself as per usual. Francis is listening to his friend, but there's that sarcastic and amused expression on his face that the French tosser always wears when he wants to make fun of someone.

Gilbert's accent is very thick, but I gather that he's talking about the transfer student. I suppose we all get excited over new pupils, since there's always the possibility that they're our soul mate, but since I know the new kid isn't my love, I'm not really arsed. According to Gilbert, the new kid is a boy with pale brown hair and green eyes. His hair is fairly long, a bit longer than Francis', and is tied back in a low ponytail.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" Francis asks, and Gilbert shakes his head.

"Not yet," Gilbert answers, "But maybe he'll be the one to speak first." I roll my eyes. I feel bad for the bugger who ends up with Gilbert. But, of course, the one who's got it worse is the poor soul who ends up with Francis. Lovino's got it bad, too, if his soul mate really is Antonio. Here's to hoping it's just a misunderstanding, am I right?

**A/N: **_You'd think that because I took so long to update, it'd be a good chapter. Alas, it's as awful as always. I'll try and make it better soon! I mean, pruhun is gonna happen. Which should be fun. Thank you for all the reviews and follows!_


End file.
